talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Loth Saborian
Loth Saborian is a minor character of 3Below. He is the royal advisor for House Tarron before they were overthrown by General Morando and briefly became his chief advisor, until he becomes a member of the Resistance. History Backstory 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) The Invasion of Earth Over two weeks following the Eternal Night War on Earth, Loth sent a transmission to the mothership from Morando's Cyclopian flagship, warning Zadra that Morando had mass produced Omens and was plotting an invasion of Earth to destroy House Tarron. As Morando was preparing to depart, Loth contacted the Resistance, warning they were out of time, before being forced to terminate the call as Morando pulled up beside him and ordered a course set for Earth. Loth stated that they would reach Earth in sixteen horvaths. He attempted to suggest they take a more scenic route for the dictator ignored him. Subsequently, the Cyclopian ship came under attack by five Resistance Strykers, which were all destroyed by Morando's superior weaponry. However, hope was not lost, as Prince Krel had created a mobile game called Dogfight, enabling players to remote control parking security drones from Earth. The royals and their team then convinced the kids of Arcadia Oaks to play Dogfight to help “save the summer”. As they came under attack, Loth attempted to persuade Morando to return to port but the ruler refused and strongly advised him to respect his king. However, the kids of Arcadia suddenly stopped playing as Go-Go-Sushi 2 dropped. They were quickly shot down and all but one drone remained. Though the last drone, piloted by Eli Pepperjack, was destroyed, it managed to inflict critical damage and force Morando to break off his invasion. After an infuriated Morando tore off an Omen's head, he turned his wrath on a terrified Loth, demanding to know how long it would take for the repairs. Loth answered they could be done in two parsons. Morando demanded he cut that time in half, suspecting House Tarron to be behind this attack and vowed vengeance. Imprisonment As Loth was supervising the construction of several Omens, a Taylon soldier informed him that Morando ordered a search of the ancient texts for any mention of Earth. Taking the data-pad from the soldier, Loth discovered that Earth was the hiding place of Gaylen's Core, which was from a legend. Desiring to pass this information to the Resistance, Loth lied about delivering it to Morando. Unfortunately, as he was meeting his Resistance contact, he was caught by Morando and two Omens. While his contact was dropped to his death, Loth was imprisoned as Morando figured he could still be of value, having discovered what he had been trying to hide. Loth was later rescued by Izita as the Resistance started a distraction with Krel's boombox. As soon as they reached safety, Loth insisted on speaking with the royals. Though Izita assured him that the royals would soon be returning to Akiridion-5, he insisted that they had to stay on Earth and protect Gaylen's Core. Though she tried to deny it as just a legend, Loth insisted it was true and that Morando was seeking it. Physical Appearance He has blue skin and has a hammer-head like head with four eyes. His neck is extremely long. Personality Not much is known about Loth's personality, only that he seems like a loyal type and used to assist the king and queen by informing them of Aja's running away. After House Tarron was overthrown, Loth seemingly became Morando's assistant, but it's unknown if he did it willing or not as he expressed reluctance about creating Omen since blank robots are programmed to help life forms, not harm them. However, he did ask Morando if he should raise the bounty on Aja and Krel. In Part Two, when he realizes how dangerous and savage Morando really was, he acts as a double agent for the Resistance, until he was unfortunately discovered by Morando when he caught him trying to hide the location of Gaylen's core from him. Powers & Abilities Relationships King Fialkov and Queen Coranda Loth Saborian is the advisor of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. Later, he was overpowered by General Morando and charged him for he's not loyal to him. General Morando At first, Loth Saborian was loyal to General Morando, until he saw him show his unrestrained brutality by creating an army of Omen Blanks to spread fear and obedience on Akiridion-5. Krel and Aja Tarron Like their parents, Loth believes that they are worthy rulers. When Morando prepares to invade Earth, he was quick to warn the children and Morando's ambition of finding Gaylen's Core on Earth. Zadra After realizing how cruel and dangerous Morando is, Loth sends a message to Zadra, warning her about Morando preparing to invade Earth to kill the children himself. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Unlike most of the Akiridions, who appear more humanoid, Loth appear more blobbish and has a hammer-like head. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters